Crafting for the Beta Tester
There are resource skills, crafting skills, and misc skills listed under Professions. The following skills are currently in Beta (as of Aug. 8, 2009) Page Change log (provided up here so people can see changes at a glance): 8/6/2009 Updated Cooking, wheat can now be harvested, flour made, and peasant bread made. 8/8/2009 Updated Tailoring, we can now make cloth. Updated both Brewing and Fletching to indicate they have bugs. 8/9/2009 Edited for overall formatting unification. 8/17/2009 Updated Fletching you can now make arrows. 8/22/2009 Updated to include all Professions listed in the New Character Info thread (posted by Zodium today) and alphabetized it all. 8/13/2010 Updated a few professions. Resource Skills Resource Skills level as you use them and require no recipes. Tools are required to be in your bags. Target the item you would like to harvest and then right click on it to start harvesting. Skinning will open up the loot window with an option to skin on it. Be aware that targeting certain items in third person can be tricky, try first person if you are having trouble. Herbalist *No Tool Lumberjacking *Hatchet Mining *Pick Axe Skinning *Skinning Knife Crafting Skills Crafting Skills level as you make stuff and require recipes. You must have any required tool equipped in the slot next to your coin purse and have the appropriate Machine targetted. To craft open your recipe book (press the letter O) and select the recipe desired. It will list tool and machine requirements. Click on Craft to make the item. Be aware that Craft All and crafting in quantities is not implemented yet. Also note that some recipes require a tool, some a machine, some both, and some neither. Alchemy *Mortar and Pestle *No Machine Herbalists can pick many flowers and berries that are used by Alchemists, the Alchemist vendor is inside a building and sells the potion bottles you need. Armorsmithing *Blacksmith's Hammer *Anvil Blacksmithing Blacksmithing has been split up into two different skills, weapon- and armorsmithing. Both professions use metal. Brewing *Can be chosen at character creation but currently recipes are not available. Brewing is a Basic skill. Carpentry *Carpentry Hammer or Hatchet The lumber recipe requires that the hatchet be equipped but gives Carpentry experience. Cooking *No Tool *No Machine or Campfire Wheat fields are out by the farms to the west of town, wheat is crafted into flour then peasant bread. There is a cooked ribs recipe which takes various meat and a kiln to make. Water is gotten by targetting a well (one in town, and one near each farm) and right clicking on it to collect a flask of water. Cooking is a Basic skill. Enchanting Enchanting uses the mineral Verium, mined from a number of caves, which has a purity/quality ranging from 1%(0.01) - 100%. Current (as of 2010-08-13) qualitys of Verium available are Tainted Verium which has a purity of 25%. Fletching *Carving Knife Arrow shafts can now be crafted. You will need to get Arrow Heads from a blacksmith and collect feathers to make arrows. There are also bow recipes. Feathers may also be turned into quill pens Jewelcrafting Uses gems and metals mined by Miners to craft accessories which heighten your focus (reducing your mana costs for each spell) and your appearence. Masonry *Chisel You can turn stone into bricks with a recipe - bricks can then be used for construction Pottery Not in game yet Tailoring * Sewing Kit *Spindle Spindle is located near the well in town, flax stems are gathered by herbalists on the farms to the west of town to make linen. Wools are skinned from sheeps (not ingame as of 2010-08-13) and silk is skinnable from spiders, located in caves around the world. Weaponsmithing *Blacksmith's Hammer *Anvil Misc Skill Animal Training Not in game yet Cartography Not in game yet Horsemanship Not in game yet Navigation Not in game yet Speechcraft Currently you can skill up by Charming the NPCs around town. Not sure how often or what the effect is, but was able to successfully charm most of the townspeople. Per Wiz you should be able to charm NPCs once every 24 hours. The affects are not cumulative, you latest success or fail at charming is what counts. Currently you can only charm each NPC once, but that is bugged. Stealth Not in game yet Thieving Not in game yet Tracking Not in game yet